Dating Unexpected People
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Told from Kyouko Kirigiri's POV, and it's fluffy :3. Hope you enjoy! Only major pairing: Togami x Kirigiri x Naegi. Because I ship both Togami x Kirigiri and I ship Kirigiri x Naegi, so sort of a love triangle more or less.


I had been pacing around my room in Hopes Peak, thinking about those dashingly handsome devils, Byakuya Togami and my long time friend, Makato Naegi…

"Kirigiri-san, are you okay?" I heard Naegi ask through the door.

"Y-yes, I am Naegi-kun," _though I really am not, _"why?"

"Togami-kun and I were just worried, since you didn't show up for breakfast."

"I just wasn't feeling well enough to eat this morning."

"Well if you feeling better later, maybe you could eat with Togami-kun and me, if you want…"

"If I am feeling better, I will join you two later."

"Alright, we'll be in the cafeteria around noon, okay?"

"Okay, Naegi-kun."

I heard him walk off then I sat on my bed and looked at the clock, "Two more hours Kyouko, two more…"

**Two Hours Later**

"Kirigiri-san!"

I walked over to Naegi and Togami, "Hello, Togami-kun, Naegi-kun."

"Kirigiri, I'm surprised you are joining us, considering you were sick this morning."

"Kirigiri-san would never miss a lunch with us."

I sat next to Naegi, "So Togami-kun, are you excited that we get to leave soon?"

"Yes I am Kirigiri."

"Kirigiri-san, Togami-kun, I'll get us lunch."

"Alright Naegi-kun."

He left Togami and me alone.

"Kirigiri, are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine Togami-kun. I feel fine."

"You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

He looked at me concerned.

'Why are you concerned Togami? Just why?'

Naegi came back with our food and sat down, "Kirigiri-san, I got you Miso soup."

"Thank you Naegi-kun."

"You're welcome Kirigiri-san. Oh and Togami-kun, I got you Katsudon."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

We all started eating, and I finished first, "Naegi-kun, Togami-kun I'm going to go find Maizono-san, just to make sure she's alright."

"Alright Kirigiri-san."

No response from Togami, like normal.

"Kirigiri-san, I think Maizono's in her room."

"Thank you Naegi-kun."

I walked to Maizono's room and rang her doorbell, "Come in."

"Hi Maizono-san."

"Kirigiri-san! Hi!"

I sat down next to her, "Maizono-san, do you know who Naegi-kun likes?"

"Yeah, I do know who Naegi-kun likes."

"Who?"

"He likes you, Kirigiri-san."

"H-he likes me?!"

"Yeah, he told me last week. Oh and Togami-kun told me who he liked, after I pestered him a lot."

"Who does Togami-kun like?"

"Prepare for a love triangle, sort of Kirigiri-san, Togami-kun also likes you."

I stared in silence at Maizono.

"You shocked, Kirigiri-san?"

"Very…"

She smiled and stood up, "Well, I need to meet Leon now. We'll talk later okay?"

"Alright, Maizono-san, and thank you."

"You're welcome!"

I left her room, both feeling happy and sort of unsure about all of this.

**Rec. Room**

"It's obvious she likes you, Togami-kun."

"She likes you, Naegi."

"Kirigiri-san doesn't like me. We're just friends."

"She hates me."

"She seems nice to you."

"That's because she is helping keep Fukawa away from me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's been helping me for two months."

"That's news to me."

"Doesn't mean I still don't like her."

"She's mine."

"What if I ask her out first?"

"You won't be, I will."

I walked in and sat next to Naegi, "Hi guys."

"Kirigiri-san! Can I talk to you really fast?"

"Sure."

We walked out into the hallway, and Naegi seemed nervous, "Kirigiri-san, w-will y-you b-be my g-girlfriend?"

I immediately froze up, but then I spoke a minute later, "Yes I will, Makato."

He pulled me into a soft kiss, and I felt like time stopped… I was kissing Makato Naegi, my long time friend, and crush.

When we pulled away he looked me in the eyes and smiled, I did the same, "Kyouko, I love you, and I have for a long time…"

"I love you too, Makato."

Then there are always those two people who interfere, "Aww!"

"Maizono-san! Fujisaki-san!"

"Sorry, sorry, Fujisaki and I just saw you two talking then you kissed and now we're here."

Naegi and I were both silent, then came in Oowada, Oogami, Ishimaru and Ikusaba, "I totally beat you three!" Ikusaba exclaimed happily.

"That's because Enoshima gave you coffee." Oowada said looking at Ikusaba's coffee cup.

"Sakura, can you bring these three to the gym? Please?" Asahina asked her friend pleadingly.

"Sure, Aoi."

Oogami made the three people go to the gym and she followed behind them.

I looked at Asahina, "Thank you, Asahina-san."

"You're welcome, now c'mon Fujisaki, we have to go find Fukawa and make Togami kiss her!"

"Coming!"

Naegi and I exchanged confused looks then shrugged, "Their weird ones, Kyouko."

"Yes they are, Makato, yes they are…"

We just laughed and walked back to the cafeteria, to see Togami and Fukawa kissing, and of course, Asahina and Fujisaki were close by.

And that's how I learned what it meant to really trust and love someone… what it really meant when someone said they loved you… what it meant to be in a relationship.

**A/N: Gahh Family has been keeping me away from fanfiction =(. But here I am again xD, and this was supposed to be kinda my dream world, where Naegi and Togami liked Kirigiri, Naegi asks Kirigiri out, Asahina and Fujisaki find out first, and then Ikusaba, Ishimaru, Oogami and Oowada are all alive when the rec. room is open, and Junko isn't completely insane xD. Hop you enjoyed! ~Kirby**


End file.
